


Not Mine To Lose

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, One-Shot, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has lost John and what hurts the most is that John was never his to lose. A short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mine To Lose

You are not mine to lose and yet

I’m hollow, as if I had lost something

I have the right to own.

You are not mine to lose and yet

As I count the hours go by

I can’t find another place to belong.

You are not mine to lose and yet

I had never felt this lonely before.

I am not involved, I’m not;

And yet, you feel just like a drug,

And I need more.

How can you not see,

The many ways that you have changed me,

How you placed a heart inside my empty ribcage?

How can you not see

The labyrinth inside of me

That all the riddles lead to you?

How can you not see

All the battles I’ve ever fought

Were mostly against myself,

But you were there to give the cue?

I gave you away on my desperate attempt to keep you safe

On my own adamancy to deny my heart

And now I dance alone and I try to soothe

The way the bullet wound pounds in my chest;

And yet, it is your absence what really shatters

My already broken parts.


End file.
